The Twins and the Psychopathic Bully
by MaeDay In Hell
Summary: Fred and George are set to start school at Hogwarts, but there's someone there who will make sure Fred isn't there for long. AU - Voldy dead for good. Twin focused series. Rated T for violence. This one is short, but I will attempt to make them longer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is being reposted because I've recently gained** **inspiration** **for it. There will be changes, such as the fact that this universe has no Voldemort. He dead bruh. Anyway, check out my tumblr: bree_d_rogue for all the info on my stories.**

FGFGFGFGFGFGFG

Fred held George's hand as he stared out the train window. This action alone told George that his twin was in a fit of terrified nerves. Once they had turned nine, Fred held his hand less because they were big boys. George didn't mind if Fred held his hand or not. He always wanted to be there to comfort Fred in every way possible, as was common with most identical twins. When Fred grabbed his hand, George just shifted to read his potions book with on hand, rather than two. Potions journals and books were the only ones that interested the two, other than Qudditch. They like experimenting and creating things like that.

Most of the ride was spent in their compartment alone. Their three older brothers were catching up with friends in nearby compartments. Every now and then, one of them would look inside to check up on them. Charlie did it the most, being the most protective sibling. He would make excuses, like he left something in there or that their mother asked him to make sure the twins ate their lunch. The latter was most likely the truth. Finally, the train pulled to a stop in Hogsmeade station.

The twins, dressed in their hand-me-down robes, were told good luck by Bill, Percy, and Charlie before heading off to follow Hagrid. The half-giant was a friend of the family, as was a lot of the school staff. Fred and George shared a boat with a kid named Lee Jordan and another silent kid. Lee was jabbering all about the school and how cool it was that they were finally here.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Lee asked, gaining George's attention after a long ramble.

"Gryffindor." The twins said in unison. Lee was thrown back by that as most people were. George was told more than once that it was creepy when they did that. Of course, that made them do it more often.

"Everyone in our family has been Gryffindor." George explained.

"It's highly unlikely that we would break tradition." Fred finished, shrugging.

"How about you?" George asked. It took a moment for Lee to answer, still amazed at how in sync the twins were.

"I dunno. My mum was a Ravenclaw and my dad was Gryffindor. Neither side has a particular house that's been sorted in the most so really it could be any." Lee said. "Though I'm hoping for Gryffindor."

"What about you?" Fred asked, talking to the silent kid in their group. The kid shrugged. Before Fred could continue with more questions, the boats came to a stop.

They all got off and followed Hagrid up the steps where they met Professor McGonagall. It was her they followed then. She had them wait while she went forward to make sure they were ready for the new first years. During her absence, the group chatted amongst themselves. George felt Fred grab his hand again, not that he blamed the younger twin. He was nervous too. McGonagall came back and gave a speech about the four houses and the process of the sorting, mainly for the muggle-born or raised. George squeezed Fred's hand briefly in encouragement as they walked into the Great Hall. The room was enormous and their sibling's descriptions did not do it justice. George was in awe of the enchanted ceiling and floating candles. He noted the tables arrangement. Slytherin and Gryffindor were next to each other in the middle, a horrible decision, really. Hufflepuff was on the far right next to Gryffindor, leaving Ravenclaw to be next to Slytherin on the far left. There was a good few feet between each table line. Each table line was decorated with the house's colors and giant banners toward the entrance showed each mascot.

"When I call your name, come up and sit on the stool." McGonagall's announcement drew George out of his thoughts. He pouted slight, upset that he missed the hat's song.

One by one, each student went up in alphabetical order by last name. Lee went up when his name was called, giving the twins a shaky smile. The hat shouted Gryffindor after a moment. The kid who shared the boat with them turned out to be named Adrian Pusey and he was sorted into Slytherin. Finally, Fred was called up. George gave Fred's hand one final squeeze before letting go. There was a terrifying five minutes as George waited for the hat to make its decision.

"Gryffindor!"

George breathed out in relief, not even realizing he had been holding his breath for a minute or so. His name was called up and he walked confidently up to the stool and sat. He gave his four brothers a smile as the hat was placed on his head.

'Another Wesley, let's see. I'll have to say..'

"Gryffindor!"

George grinned and hurried down to the cheering table after the hat was taken off. He sat next to Fred who gave him an identical grin. A pang hit George's heart as he wondered what would have happened if they were separated. Not good things, that's for sure. The twins were too close for something like that to happen. George knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to function without Fred. The table magically became laden with food and he shook himself out of his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking of "what if's" because they would never happen. With that in mind, George started filling his plate with food. He kept an eye on Fred's plate, since Fred had the tendency to skip over vegetables. He didn't want Percy tattling on them, because Bill and Charlie would be ordered to watch their food intake by their mother. That was never fun, with Bill anyway. Bill loved brussels sprouts and carrots, and he wouldn't hesitate on putting those on their plates even when the twins would be forced to eat everything on their plates.

Sure enough, Fred's plate had no vegetables. George was quick to place down some green beans on Fred's plate. That was one of the few choices that Fred would actually eat with no complaints. Fred pouted and George just grinned. Soon the table was filled with conversations.

"None of my parents are magical, so this was quite a surprise." One of the first year boys remarked.

"When do we get our schedules?" Another asked.

"What are the dorms like?"

Fred and George kept a conversation with Lee.

"How many siblings do you guys have?" Lee asked, before shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Five." Fred said.

"Four brothers and a sister." George said.

"Wow, that's a lot." Lee said with wide eyes. "I'm an only child, but I have a lot of cousins. They go to Durmstrang though."

"Three of our brothers are still here." George said, gesturing towards them where they sat further down with their years.

"Bill is the oldest and he's in seventh year. Charlie is a fifth year." Fred said.

"Percy is a fourth year. You can tell who they are by the red hair and freckles." George finished. "Ron will be a first year in two years, and Ginny will be in three years."

"Do any of them play Qudditch?" Lee asked.

"Not Percy, but basically everyone else. Charlie is a Keeper and Bill is a seeker for the team." George said.

"We will try out next years as beaters."

The conversation went through many subjects and continued through dinner and dessert. Finally, the tables were cleared of all food and Dumbledore went to the podium to speak.

"Welcome, new students and welcome back to the old. Remember, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Our caretaker, Filch, would like to remind you that Fanged Frisbees and exploding yoyos are banned. A longer list is in his office. This year, we welcome Professor Vance to the Defense position as Professor Gallo has retired." Dumbledore announced. "Now, let us rest for classes began tomorrow. Good night."

"Gryffindor First Years, follow me!" A prefect called out as students began getting up.

They were lead up many flights of moving staircases and to a portrait called the Fat Lady. The password was given, Blood Pops, and they walked into the common room for he first time. All George could of was that he'd never seen so much red and gold in one room before. Even with the loud colors, the room gave off a homey feel. The prefect directed the boys to the staircase to their dorms and the girls to theirs. There were more the prefect said, but George ignored it. All he could think about was going to bed.

Soon enough, they went to their dorms. George changed into his sleepwear and collapsed on to his bed. He was aware enough to note that Fred's bed was next to his before he drifted off into dreamland.

! #%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Fred awoke with a gasp, sitting up instantly. It was a nightmare, he realized. He'd forgotten that he got nightmares whenever he was sleeping in an unfamiliar place. Fred swung his legs over the side of his new bed and walked silently to George's bed. George was sound asleep and snoring slightly. Fred shook his should gently.

"Gee, wake up." Fred whispered. George, ever the light sleeper, jolted awake at the sound of the nickname. It was one Fred only used when he was upset.

"Was goin on?" George slurred, blinking his eyes for clarity.

"I had a nightmare, Gee." Fred said, quietly. George responded by taking Fred's arm and pulling him into bed. Fred snuggled up against George's chests his head under Georges chin. This was a familiar place for Fred to be, one he was in whenever he had nightmares or was sick.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." George mumbled as he fell back asleep. Fred smiled, closing his eyes and following suit.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

The first few months flew by without incident. The twins were top of their classes, even with the occasional prank. Fred and George made it to every Qudditch practice to watch their brothers and became quick friends with Oliver Wood, who was in their year. Lee Jordan was another quick friend. They spent much of their free time in the Library and on the grounds, were they played a lot of games to pass time. What the two didn't know was the fact that someone was watching in the distance.

A sneer graced the mystery boy's face as he watched Fred laughing with George on the grounds. It was all Fred Weasley's fault. That boy made him third in class rankings. It was his fault that he was in the wrong house. It was all because of Fred. Because of that, Fred Weasley will have to pay. One way or another, that boy will regret ver stepping foot in Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

It was during the first week of October when Fred got the note. He had left his stuff alone for a few moments in the great hall and when he came back, a piece of parchment was on top of his books. Fred picked it up with a confused frown and read it silently.

/

You will pay for your actions. Watch your back, Blood Traitor.

/

Fred disregarded the note, thinking of it as a lame prank. He shoved the note in his bag before hurrying off to Potions class. He got there just in time and sat next to George with a crooked smile. George rolled his eyes, smiling. The class went silent as Professor Snape walked in. He tapped on the chalkboard with his wand and instructions appeared.

"Begin." Snape said. The ingredients were already at the tables so the class began immediately.

Fred and George moved as one as they made their potion. The two were the best brewers in the class and year for a reason. They were flawless in their preparation and their potions were nearly perfect. Every once in a while, another student would find themselves watching in awe as the brothers brewed. A sudden splash caught everyone's attention. George pulled Fred away from the potion, recognizing the thrown object to be ginger root. When ginger root was added to a calming potion, the effects were disastrous.

"Get down!" Snape ordered, casting a quick spell to limit the explosion range. A second of silence passed before a sudden BOOM filled the room.

George, who had draped himself over Fred protectively, got the worst of the splash. His skin turned red and his clothes were smoking. Fred had gotten some of the ruined potion on his left arm and part of his neck, both of which having been exposed. Snape cast a vanishing spell of the puddles of the potion.

"Everyone who got hit with the potion, report to the Hospital Wing immediately. Whoever threw that better confess now." Snape said, his tone deadly and powerful.

Fred obeyed, helping George up. His brother was barely conscious as they hurried as fast as two injured students could to the Hospital Wing. Five others, two Slytherins and three Gryffindors, followed close behind.

A pair of eyes followed their movements from the shadow. He scowled at the failure of his plan. The twin was an obstacle. He'd have to try when the twin wasn't around.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+

The twins had to stay in the wing for two days. Thankfully, it was a Friday when the potion exploded. During that time, Charlie, Bill, and Percy visited as many times as possible. Oliver and Lee stayed all day Saturday, playing Wizard Chess and other gams approved by Madame Pomfrey. Their two friends became friends with the three older Weasley's during that time.

"Who do you think did it?" Lee had asked, Saturday afternoon.

"We have no idea." The twins had said in unison. Fred had forgotten about the note by then.

Both nights in the hospital wing and a couple afterwards had been filled with nightmares for Fred. Pomfrey tsked when she saw the two sharing a bed by the morning, but let it be. She had two older siblings who were twins, so she understood the closeness of the two.

A couple weeks went by and everyone forgot about the incident.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

"Mum wants you two to send her an update sometime this week." Charlie said as he sat down at table in he Great Hall. It was the morning of Halloween. "Ron and Ginny miss you guys."

"Okay." Fred said, buttering a piece of toast. George filled a goblet with some pumpkin juice, offering some to Fred. After Fred nodded, George poured him some.

"How are your classes? Do you need any help with anything?" Percy asked. He had lifted his head out of his book for the first time that morning. George stopped drinking to answer, a slight frown at the hint of something in the juice.

"We need some help with the charms-" Realization dawned on George's face halfway through the sentence. The juice. His face turned as white as a parchment. "Fred, don't drink that!"

Too late.

"Hmm?" Fred frowned at him over his goblet, pulling away to speak. "Why?"

"Spit it out!" Panic raced through George's being. "It has almonds!"

"Wha-" Fred was interrupted with his own cough. All of his brothers stood. Fred felt his airway closing and struggled to breathe.

"We have to get him to Pomfrey!" Charlie said, his voice raised in fear. Bill, who sat on Fred's left, scooped up him up.

"One of you run ahead, tell her he's having a deadly allergic reaction." Bill ordered, already walking quickly to the doors. If he ran, it would be harder on Fred to breathe.

As Charlie and Percy ran ahead with George, Oliver and Lee following Bill and Fred, angry eyes glared at them. George was supposed to be in the dorms. Another failure. The boy got up, grabbing his things, and went to leave. On the way, he slipped a piece of parchment in with Fred's books.

In the Hospital wing, the Weasley brothers and their two friends watched on as Pomfrey coaxed a potion into Fred's mouth. Fred's face was already tinged blue and Pomfrey had to cast a spell to open his swelling throat. The potion took a minute to react. Fred took a deep breath, finally passing out from the stress and allergic reaction.

"How did this happen?" Pomfrey asked the boys.

"There was some almond in our pumpkin juice." George said, his face still white. Pomfrey frowned as she led George to a bed before the poor boy collapsed from the residual effect of panic.

"That's impossible, the house elves make sure to keep foods and drinks that cause allergic reactions from the students with the allergy." Pomfrey said. "Someone must have tampered with your pitcher."

The last part had been muttered and clearly not meant for them to hear. George heard anyway, and paled further. Someone was trying to kill Fred. First the potion, and now this. Fear and panic churned his stomach and he was glad he barely ate anything. Fred was in danger.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Later that night, the Weasley boys, bar Fred, and Oliver and Lee were gathered in the common room. They were skipping the Halloween Feast, so they were able to grab seats next to the fire. It was George who had organized this. At the moment, he was staring into the fire with a frown.

"George?" Charlie, who was sitting next to him, touched his shoulder gently. The boy ripped himself from his thoughts.

"Someone is trying to kill Fred." George blurted, unable to hold it in any longer. The group exploded with questions.

"What?"

"Why?"

Bill put up his hand for silence and the others obeyed. George seemed to be in shock or something, not noticing the questions. Waving Charlie away to give George some room, Bill crouched in front of George and put his hands on the twin's shoulders.

"George, why do you think someone is trying to kill Fred?" Bill asked, softly.

"Someone threw ginger root in our potion a few weeks ago, and today someone tampered with our pitcher. Fred is the only one of us who is allergic to almonds!" George said, eyes filling with fear filled tears.

"While both of those are true, how would this person know about Fred's allergy?" Bill asked, confused. It was Oliver that answered this time.

"Three days ago, I asked Fred if he wanted one of my mum's homemade Almond and chocolate cookies. He said he was allergic to Almonds. We were in the Great Hall! Anyone could of heard!" Oliver said, catching on.

Bill was silent for a second, his mind racing. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, understanding. "We can't tell a teacher without any proof. So, here's what we are going to do. Fred is never to be alone, got it? At least one person is to be with him at all times. Just, don't tell him what's going on. We all know Fred, he won't take it well. He's already having enough nightmares."

Meanwhile, in the hospital wing, Fred was rereading a passage in his Charms book. He was trying to make sence of this alhormora spell. A folded slip of parchment fell out of his book. Frowning, Fred put his book down and opened the note.

/

It's all your fault. Just because I've failed twice does not mean you are safe from me, Blood Traitor. Next time, I will get you. If you tell anyone, you'll regret it dearly.

/

Fred went pale, connecting the dots. When Pomfrey came over, he shoved the paper in his bag. She looked him over and felt his forehead.

"Are you feeling alright, my dear? You seem a bit pale." She said, concerned.

"I'm fine." He lied. "When do I get to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Get some rest, okay?" Pomfrey smiled at him before walking away. Fred glanced at his bag. Rest will not come easy.


	3. Chapter 3

George was starting to think he was being paranoid. Months had past since the worst of the incidents in October, and the only things that had been happening to Fred were minor. Fred's stuff would disappear at random times, and his stuff was only safe in the Gryffindor Tower. Quills, books, parchment, you name it. Sometimes, Fred would be surprised by the occasional, harmless hex that seemingly came out of nowhere. George felt for sure that the attacks have been manageable because of Fred's "guards". The younger twin was never alone, even when he thought he was. Fred hadn't caught on. The two continued to be the smartest kids with the highest grades. They were even above Percy. Snape had allowed the twins to experiment in the labs, as long as it was before curfew. So far, they were small and mostly unsuccessful. George told Fred it was because they were still young, and it was to be expected. Fred had calmed after that.

Finals came and the twins entered each with confidence. Oliver and Lee were less confident, but they had help from the older Weasley's and the twins. Fred and George made it a competition for who would do better. It made both try their hardest, even if George was distracted with a possible threat. Every night after a round of exams, the twins planned the end of the year prank. It helped them unwind. Fred seemed to bouncing with excitement for the end of the year. Until the next note. The last note.

Fred found it, once more, amongst his things at the end of the exams. The white sheet sticking out of his Potions text made him pale considerably. He had hurried to be alone to read the note. It was easy because his friends and brothers were distracted. He had just gone out of the corridors, seeking refuge on top of a set of stairs people rarely used. His hand shook as he took out and unfolded the note.

/

Time to pay, Blood Traitor. I hope you said your goodbyes.

/

Fred frowned at the paper. What did it mean? It was then that a pair of hands shoved him from behind, causing him to fall. Fred flailed his arms to catch the railing, but missed. He tumbled down the staircase. He was in such a state of shock that this was actually happening that he couldn't find his voice. So his fall was silent. At one point, his ankle exploded in pain, then his shoulder, then his head. Finally he made it to the end of the staircase. Trembling in pain and fear, he slowly turned his head to the stairs. He gasped.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

"Hey, where's Fred?" Oliver asked, sitting next to George and Bill at the Gryffindor tables. George looked up from his lunch to frown at Oliver.

"Wasn't he with you?" George asked. Fear began to color his blue eyes. Bill put his hand on George's shoulder.

"He's probably fine. I'll go find him. He might still be in the library." Bill said. He looked at Charlie, a message in his eyes. Charlie nodded. "Why don't you guys try and find him?"

"Alright." The first years and Percy said. George was first to leave, unaware that Charlie had gone the opposite direction and towards the Staff table.

George had headed straight for the Potions lab, thinking Fred had gone there to check on an experimental potion. Halfway there, his arm was grabbed by a familiar Slytherin who had ran to catch up with George. George frowned at Adrian Pucey as the snake struggled to catch his breath.

"You're looking for Fred Weasley, right?" Adrian finally gasped out, letting go of the twin's arm.

"Do you know where he is?" George asked, his expression suddenly desperate. Adrian stood up, his breath caught.

"I think so. A little bit ago, a heard a noise that sounded like a fight, but no one was there when I looked." Adrian said. George frowned. A notice-me-not charm?

"Show me the way." George said. Adrian nodded.

George was led to a corridor nearby, and then to a staircase. He hurried down the staircase, but stood frozen at the bottom. A storage cupboard, across from the staircase, was closed. This wasn't what George noticed, as it was obvious that it would be closed. What he noticed made his heart beat wildly and his hands to shake with fear. A small puddle of dark red barely peeking from under the door. Adrian gathered up his courage and walked past George to open the door. It wouldn't budge, evidently locked. George snapped out of his fear and hurried over.

"Alohomora." He muttered, waving his wand. There was a click as it unlocked. George closed his eyes, trying not to panic as he slowly opened the door. Adrian's sharp intake of breath made George open his eyes. He fell to his knees.

The sight of Fred's still, battered body would haunt George for the rest of his life


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was a blur after that. Adrian had to run for a professor, leaving the twins alone. George was unresponsive, looking at his brother with dead eyes. It was Snape that Adrian managed to find. Snape had checked for Fred's pulse, then sighed in relief. He immobilized Fred's body, then levitated it away, presumably to the Hospital Wing. George hadn't moved after Fred was taken away, his eyes still staring at the same spot. Adrian had to levitate george to the Hospital Wing as well. Thank Merlin they had been taught levitation spells in first year. Pomfrey had briefly diagnosed George before concentrating on Fred. George had severe shock. He was lain on a bed next to Fred's until someone could take care of him. It ended up to McGonagall who took care of George. All this happened around the older twin without him being aware. He didn't even snap out of it when family arrived in the Hospital Wing. Fred lapsed into a coma as he was being taken care of, which was good, according to Pomfrey. This meant that he was healing himself.

Bill was the only one awake and aware in the Hospital Wing come midnight. He sat between the twins, his head in his hands. He wasn't able to protect his brothers. This was one of the biggest failures an older brother could commit. Bill sighed, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his face with hands. He turned his head to look over at George then at Fred. This experience was going to scar the two for the rest of their lives. Bill fought the urge to scream at the unfairness of the situation. They were only eleven, for Merlin's sake! He felt tears of frustration well up in his eyes.

"Gee..." The near silent voice made Bill jump. His concerned eyes looked over to where the murmur came from. Fred shifted in his bed, his eyes slowly blinking open. "Gee?"

Bill grinned, a short laugh coming out. A true testament to the closeness of the twins. Fred will always count on George and George will always protect Fred. That's why George's shock was so severe. Failing to protect his brother was killing him.

"Fred, it's me, Bill." Bill whispered, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"Wh're's Gee?" Fred said, his voice slurred with sleep. Brilliant blue eyes looked up at Bill curiously.

"He's right here, Fred." Bill got up from his chair so Fred could see George. Someone had closed George's eyes and straightened him out on the bed. Fred's face filled with panic.

"What's wrong with him?" Fred demanded, bolting into a sitting position. He winced slightly at his sore muscles.

"He's in shock." Bill said truthfully. Fred pulled off his blankets and began to climb out of bed. "Woah, woah, woah, what are you doing?"

"I want to sleep with George." Fred deadpanned, glaring at Bill. Bill backed up, letting Fred. He knew that the twin would do it anyway. This way he knew he could make sure Fred didn't fall. Fred continued getting out and then clambered gently in Georges bed, worming his way under the covers. He snuggled up to George's still form. Bill could see Fred's lips moving, but he couldn't catch what the younger twin was saying. Bill stared in surprise as George's eyes fluttered open. He watched while George turned slightly to see Fred. The elder twin's eyes filled with tears and he was quick to latch on Fred. With his head buried into Fred's shoulder, George's shoulder shook. Bill silently left and went to find Pomfrey.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Fred silently placed three pieces of parchment on to the Headmasters desk. It had been two days since the latest incident, and Fred was only allowed to leave for this meeting. George held Fred's hand tightly as Fred walked back to their seat. The armchair that Dumbledore summoned was big enough for the twins to sit in it together. Their parents, Molly and Arthur sat in two armchairs next to the twins. Dumbledore picked up the parchments, reading silently. His expression became more grim with every sentence. He handed the papers to Molly and Arthur once he was done. Molly let out a choked sob as she read them.

"Mr. Weasley, can you tell me who attacked you?" Dumbledore asked, his hands folded on his desk. Fred nodded.

"It was a fourth year Slytherin, Haden Locks." Fred said, quietly. "George and I met him in the first few weeks of school. Professor Snape had asked us to retrieve him."

"I think the reason Professor Snape wanted him at the time was because he was being a bully." George added. Dumbledore nodded.

"Don't worry, Misters Weasleys, neither of you have to see him again." Dumbledore said. "Now, if you two would retire to the Hospital Wing, I need to have a private chat with your parents."

The twins nodded before leaving. The two exchanged a look once they were out. George gave Fred a small smile. It was over.

Meanwhile in the library, an unknown student leafed through a book with a scowl. He was muttering under his breath, not loud enough for people to hear him.

"All of them. They're a poison. They are killing us all. It's their fault. I have to eradicate the threat." He paused, glaring at a passing student.

Until Next Time...


End file.
